ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Chilling vs Cell
(Capter 61-73 Felix is used) Intro Necro: Hybrid means 2 or more life forms or alloys become connected in a unnatural way. Mercer: This term can also apply to fictional characters as well. Necro: Felix Chilling, The Wendigo and Human Hybrid. Mercer: And Cell, the perfect mish-mash of various different aliens. Necro: I'm Necro and he's mercer, and it's our job to analyze these two and find out would win a Z Battle! Felix Chilling Necro: Felix Chilling was a normal guy, until he went on a camping trip with some friends, but one of them got possessed by a Wendigo (A spirit which targets greedy or cannibalistic humans), and killed the other friend at the lodge and tried to kill Felix. Felix got lucky and managed to kill it, but ended up absorbing and fusing with it by accident. He became a tether, which is an immortal fusion between a human and monster. Mercer: Whew. Well, this fusion granted him several powers, his most iconic being his Ice and Air manipulation, easily being able to create tornados and hurricanes, and also being able to create ice constructs with the ice manipulation. Necro: Felix can read and mess with people's minds, cause weaker enemies and people to fear him intensely with a glance, and he can even alter and destroy his opponents souls! Mercer: Felix can transmute his foes, manipulate light and darkness, Fly, project an astral body, absorb energy, create portals and even manipulate time! Necro: But that's not all. Felix can also transform into several different forms, Like Hunger, which makes Felix stronger, tougher and even harder to kill, thanks to his regen getting buffed. Popup: Felix's regen is already amazing, being able to come back from being burnt, cut, shot frozen blown up, turned inside out and even partially disintegrated. Mercer: But his absolute best (at this point in time at least) is Starving Mark One and Two. Necro: Starving Mark One buffs Felix in all of his stats, at the price of some of his intelligence. And Mark Two is completely positive for him, as it gives him back his intelligence. Mercer: Felix is also incredibly strong, easily being able to smash islands and entire planets! But when he transforms, he can rumble with beings like the sun bird, which is in fact the size of a solar system. Felix was able to not only destroy the sun bird fully, but he was also able to then clash with The Moth Man, who is able to destroy several solar systems with a single attack. Necro: As for speed, felix is quite fast, easily being able to avoid lighting and even beams of light! But, once more, things change when he transforms. In Hunger mode, he was easily able to match the sun bird in speed, a being which could travel through a galaxy in a second. Mercer: But, despite all of this, Felix is not perfect. Far from it, in fact. Felix happens to be a coward, and despite all of his powers and amazing stats, Felix can't over use his powers, thanks to them tending to misfire after being used for extended periods of time. And, while Felix's transformations are a sight to behold, they are not the answer to everything, and he has been beaten in these forms before. (Granted, It took a Serious Moth Man Avatar to beat him) Cell Fight Verdict Next Time Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Fistfight Category:Knife vs Fist Category:Fist vs Claw Category:Monster vs Monster themed Battles Category:Monster Hybrid Themed Fights Category:Hybrid Themed Fights